pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Vs. Psyduck
Vs. Psyduck is the nineteenth episode of the third season of Pokémon Tales: Dawn. It aired 11/24/2017. Story Ian, Piplup, Crystal, Conway and Dawn walk along Route 210, with Dawn walking slightly ahead of the others. Dawn: Pick up the pace already! There is a contest in Celestic Town in a matter of days and I do not intend on missing it! Conway: Don’t worry Dawn. We won’t miss it. Dawn: Ian, you are going too slow! Ian: New jacket. Added weight makes me a little slower. At least until I can adjust. Dawn: Ugh! I do something nice for you and all you do is complain! Crystal: Okay you two, that’s enough. Neither of you guys are to blame here. Conway: I agree. You’ve both come along pretty well in terms of getting along. Dawn: (Scoffs) Unlikely. Psyduck: Psy. Dawn is startled as a Psyduck brushes past her. Psyduck continues to walk, as another one walks by. Psyduck 2: Duck. A trail of Psyduck becomes visible, them walking along in a straight line. Dawn: What is that?! Ian: Psyduck. A lot of them. The group follows the Psyduck, coming to a canyon pass. Three Psyduck stand guard, allowing the line of Psyduck to walk through. Ian stops walking, Crystal and Conway following his lead. Dawn keeps approaching, as the guard Psyduck all get angry. Guard Psyducks: PSY! The three Psyduck spew Hydro Pump, washing Dawn back. She screams as she goes, sitting in a puddle once it’s over. She groans in disgust as she flails her hands to get the water off. Dawn: No! You’ve ruined my outfit and my hair! Flaaffy, let us teach them a lesson! Dawn throws her Pokéball, choosing Flaaffy. Flaaffy: Flaa! The Psyduck begin freaking out, as they rush through the pass. The three guard Psyduck then condense and block the pass, ready to engage. Dawn: Flaaffy, use Discharge! Flaaffy fires several streams of yellow electricity at the guard Psyduck. Their eyes glow blue, as they redirect Discharge with Confusion back at Dawn. Dawn screams at the approaching Discharge, as Ian opens a Pokéball, choosing Cubone. Cubone: Cubone! Cubone spins its bone and raises it up into the air. The Discharge that is coming back at them is drawn into Cubone’s Lightning Rod, all the streams striking it. Dawn lets out a sigh of relief. Dawn: Thank you. Ian: Don’t be so rash next time. Dawn: Rash?! Those Psyduck attacked me! Ian: Because you didn’t pay attention to the situation. They are there for a reason. Dawn: Which is? Conway: They let other Psyduck in, and are serving as guards. I would imagine that there is a sacred ground that they are going to. Crystal: What kind of sacred ground? Conway: Breeding grounds. We could be interrupting the Psyduck mating season. Dawn: Well, that is all fine and all. But they are blocking my path to Celestic Town and we are short on time! Ian: You have a plan? Dawn: Do I have a plan?! Ian: You’re the one who wants to get through. Dawn: Hm. Perhaps we can sneak through. Ian: You’ll need a distraction. End Scene The three Psyduck remain guarding the pass, watching Ian, Piplup, Crystal, Conway and Flaaffy. Crystal: Are you sure this is a good idea? Ian: No. It’s a terrible plan. She’s going to get caught and attacked. Conway: Then why go along with it? Ian: She has to figure these things out for herself. Cubone on Staravia’s back stand on top of the canyon overlooking the pass, looking across the other side. Dawn is mounted on Ponyta, them hidden from the view of the Psyduck. Dawn nods to Cubone, who nods back. Cubone throws its bone for Bonemerang, striking one of the Psyduck in the back of the head. Psyduck: (In pain) PSY YI YI! The Psyduck looks up towards Cubone, as the others join it. They all fire Hydro Pump up towards it, as Staravia flies to retreat from the Hydro Pump. Dawn: Perfect. They’re focused on Cubone. Come on Ponyta! Ponyta lets out a small whinny, as it climbs up the cliffside and makes it over to the other side. Crystal: Well she’s over. Conway: Now comes the difficult part. Waiting for her to find a way around. Dawn and Ponyta wander the forested area, approaching a large lake. Dozens of Psyduck are there, many of them holding onto eggs. Dawn: It is a breeding ground. Ponyta, we need to move slow. There has to be another way through this canyon. Ponyta begins to trot off, when a Hydro Pump strikes it and Dawn, sending them flying into the canyon wall. Dawn groans as Ponyta is out cold. A larger Psyduck approaches them, scowling at them. Psyduck: Psy! Dawn screams, the others hearing it on the other side. Ian: Darn it. Piplup, let’s go. Conway, Crystal, keep them busy. Crystal: What are you going to do?! Ian takes off running, Piplup following behind him. The guard Psyduck spot him and fire Hydro Pump at him. Ian: Piplup, Whirlpool! Piplup glows bluish white, as he fires a Whirlpool vortex, sucking Ian into it. The Hydro Pump merges in with the Whirlpool, as the Psyduck use Confusion to stop it. Ian is catapulted from the stopped Whirlpool, as he flips over the guard Psyduck and takes off running. Guard Psyducks: PSY! Crystal: Pachirisu, Discharge! Conway: Leafeon, Razor Leaf! Crystal and Conway choose Pachirisu and Leafeon, as they fire Discharge and Razor Leaf. Piplup fires Bubble Beam while Flaaffy fires Discharge, as the Psyduck use Confusion to stop the attacks. Ian runs over, finding the large Psyduck firing a purple beam of energy from Psyshock. It hits the canyon wall, where Dawn was pinned to in order to avoid the attacks. Ian whistles, gaining the Psyduck’s attention. Psyduck: Psy. Ian: We don’t want trouble. We just want to pass through. Staravia and Cubone fly in, joining Ian. Psyduck fires Hydro Pump, Cubone jumping off Staravia as he’s hit by the Hydro Pump, dropping from the sky. Dawn: (Shaking) Ian, go back! That thing is vicious! Ian: Cubone, Bone Club! Cubone lands and hits the ground running, wielding its bone. Psyduck fires Hydro Pump, Cubone moving to the side to dodge. Cubone swings its bone, striking Psyduck. Psyduck stumbles back as Cubone glows with a blue aura, it traveling to its bone. Cubone goes to swing Bone Club again, as Psyduck’s hand glows white, blocking Bone Club with Brick Break. Cubone stumbles back, as Psyduck fires Psyshock. Cubone tumbles back, catching its bone in the ground to stop skidding back. Ian: I’ll repeat myself. We just want to pass through. Psyduck: Psy psy duck! Psyduck fires Psyshock at Ian, as Cubone moves to intercept it. Cubone glows with pink energy as it takes the attack. The attack is broken as Cubone evolves into Marowak. Marowak: Maro! Psyduck fires Hydro Pump, as Marowak cocks its arm back. Marowak’s bone glows white as it throws it, the Fling piercing through the Hydro Pump. Psyduck is hit hard on the head, being knocked over. Marowak charges forward, grabbing the bone and going for Bone Club. Psyduck flinches as Marowak begins the down swing. Ian: Marowak, stop! Marowak stops, Psyduck looking up. Marowak stands down and walks over towards Ian. Ian: Drop it. Marowak looks up at Ian in confusion, then grumbles as it puts the bone on the ground. Psyduck is perplexed, then stands up. Ian: Let us pass, and you won’t see us again. We won’t stop or do anything, but just keep moving forward. Agreed? Psyduck gazes in Ian’s eyes, and nods. Ian smiles, as he returns Staravia and Marowak. Ian goes over to Dawn, helping her up. Ian: You okay? Dawn: Uh, yes. That was a terrible plan of mine, wasn’t it? Ian: It was. You’ll need a bit more forethought next time. Psyduck goes off, telling the other Psyduck to let the others through. Crystal, Conway, Piplup, Pachirisu, Leafeon and Flaaffy come through. Crystal lets off a sigh of relief, her running up and hugging Dawn. Flaaffy runs up and hugs Dawn’s leg as well. Crystal: Don’t ever do something so reckless again! Dawn: (Laughs nervously) Uh, I’m sorry to make you worry there Crystal. Flaaffy: (Relieved) Flaa! Flaa! The large Psyduck lead the group on, as they pass the lake. Psyduck takes them to a path, pointing at it. Ian nods, as the group walk on. Dawn looks back at the Psyduck, the large one glaring her down. She turns back around frightened and picks up the pace a bit. Main Events * Ian's Cubone evolves into Marowak and learns Fling. Characters * Ian * Dawn Berlitz * Crystal * Conway Pokémon * Cubone (Ian's, evolves) * Marowak (Ian's, newly evolved) * Piplup (Ian's) * Staravia (Ian's) * Flaaffy (Dawn's) * Ponyta (Dawn's) * Pachirisu (Crystal's) * Leafeon (Conway's) * Psyduck (several) Trivia * This episode was inspired by the anime episode The Psyduck Stops Here!, and by the Psyduck blocking the way on Route 210 in general. * This episode served to show a change in interaction between Ian and Dawn. Ian puts in more input to Dawn's ideas and forces her to make decisions, as well as coming to her rescue in a "bodyguard" like fashion. * Marowak is Ian's first fully evolved Pokémon in the Sinnoh region. * Ian is the fourth main character to own a Marowak. The others are Cobalt, Giovanni and Silver. ** He is also the first one to not be from the same family. ** HIs Marowak is the only one without the ability Rock Head, as his has the ability Lightning Rod. * The Large Psyduck guarding the others was partially inspired by Totem Pokémon, as well as the variation in sizes of Pokémon in Pokémon Go. ** It was possibly going to be shiny instead of big. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Dawn